mossimaniafandomcom-20200213-history
MossiMovies: Forever!
MossiMovies: Forever! ''also known as ''MossiMovies: Tie In is a planned 2012 video-game based upon the popular MossiMovies Universe. It was created by MossiMembers ''AgentPolar ''and ''Richoguy13 who felt that their movies finally needed to be shown in an interactive format. It ties in much of the characters and worlds of the universe as well as new characters and worlds. The story follows many of the protagonists of MossiMovies who band together and travel in their efforts to defeat a strange new enemy bent on wiping out their existence. It features many crossovers and elements from every aspect of MossiMovies, including mini-games. Game Overview The player is first given control over Curtis and Private Charlie, who then travel through various worlds collecting items and new playable characters, as the game goes on, the player is able to switch between the characters that join in the quest, this allows more special abilities to be used, and also gives the player access to things in worlds that required that character. Despite there being major MossiMovies worlds, there are still small playable levels of other MossiMovies, such as the bushlands of 'MossiMen Get Scared'. Various characters appear in crossovers with other worlds, such as the Tassie Devil attacking the gang at the Spybot factory. Some character appears to at least be aware of the existence of one another, as Private Charlie recalls fighting alongside Gus Mask. Plot In the MossiMovies universe, all is crazy and fun as usual, this of course is until young Curtis finds himself in the middle of an attack and is greeted by Private Charlie of Alpha Squad, who tells him of a terrible plot where their world is wiped out forever. Choosing to act on the situation, the two decide they must find the other zany members of their universe and spawn a team worthy of keeping their little lives going! Before setting off, the two new friends seek advice from the local Buddha who steers them in the right direction. Characters '''Main Characters Curtis Green '-' The L4's (Other team) - 'The Lauchy + Four's' Lauchy McCaul (Leader) - Frequently throughout the game, this new character pleads to be allowed to join in on the fight to save the universe, however Curtis and the others continue to reject him due to his accident prone ways. Upset by this, after chasing behind them through various worlds, he decides to start up his own team with other rejects. Hawkey - An actual menacing boss at one point, the gang lock Hawkey up in the Perry Sand Hills in order to escape his annoying appearance. He is collected by Lauchy McCaul who insists his team will be the ones to save the world. Triangle Player - '''Tired of just screaming in his band, he sneaks out of Mossiville on a travelling tour bus and winds up lost in the world of '''Nicholas's House. The Traveller with no Name - The Traveller is first seen in the Perry Sand Hills where he insist he has good information about the disappearances of people. After bringing the gang to a deserted area, they are all attacked and the Traveller is defeated for his betrayal, he becomes dragged into Lauchy's team with the promise of redemption and excitement. The Losette - 'Tags along despite nobody knowing where she came from or why she wants to help. A minor backstory involves her being united with ''The Loser in Mossiville. It should be noted that this team, despite their good intentions, simply make things worse and constantly fail to live up to their opposition. Playable Characters *Curtis Green - 'Special Move: ' *Private Charlie - '''Special Move: *Martin Luther - Special Move: *The Optimist - Special Move: ''' *Phillip Gortrey - '''Special Move: *Gus - Special Move: ' * Unlockables There are various forms of unlockables, including new items in the game and extra media that can be viewed from the ''Mossi-Log. ''Weapons'' *''Suction-Cup Gun - This powerful weapon is obtained during the middle of the game and can be used by all 'gun-characters'. *''Loser Guitar - ''This special item can be used with every character and unlocked through story progression. *Power Pram - Unlocked after completing the Pram world, it it short forwards like a cannonball at enemies. *''Teacher Repellant Kit - ''Reworked to stop enemies, it becomes a special item usable by all members of the team. ''Summons Some worlds feature unlockable summons that allow a character to bring forth a small ally temporarily to fight alongside them. *Spy Bot - Darts around and knocks enemies onto the ground. *Dougs the Cat - Uses clawing, agent weapons and loud meows to heal the player. *Random Dancing Thingy - Creates a trippy world that makes others dance to their destruction. *The Ugly Person - Runs around insanely and trashes the area, creating havoc. *Chicken Fighter - Sends a pack of chickens charge towards the enemies and peck them insanely. *Pink Fairy - Spreads pink magic onto the scene and shrieks in order to shatter items around the area. *The Four Bears - The bears take turns in doing a special move that thumps enemies over. *Bindhi/Fake Buddha - *The Loser - Worlds '''1. Mossiville - Hometown New Playable Characters: Curtis Green,'' Private Charlie'' This world is the first in the game and one of the few to be not entirely based on the actual MossiMovies universe, though it features many tie-ins in it. The world features various side-quests as the story progresses and new things become available after each completed world. There are Mossi-Stunt Games that are constantly releasing new challenges and various areas are not accessible until obtaining the right item or character to unlock it. '2.' Deserted Cliffside '- ''Live or Die New Playable Characters: N/A This is the first new world that Curtis and Private Charlie enter, it appears deserted for much of the time, and just as they decide they should leave, everything begins to unfold. '''Boss: The Monster '3. The Diet of Worms '- The Martin Luther Movie New Playable Character: Martin Luther When Curtis and Private Charlie appear in this world, they are attacked and captured by the elite forces of the evil Prince Charles V, he thinks proceeds to place them on trial and attempt to have them executed. They are however, saved by the appearance of Martin Luther, who frees them and goes on the run with them. Boss: Prince Charles V '5. Nicholas's House '- The Optimist New Playable Character: The Optimist Boss: Mugger, The Pessimist '7.' War Torn Scrub - Swat Force series 8. Spy Bot Factory - MossiMarketing: Spybots Boss: 'Malfunctioning Spy technology. '9. Perry Sand Hills '- ''Curtis and Bailey's Desert Adventure '''10. Wossi World ''- New World'' (Features mixes of MossiMovies elements) '10.' Hawke House - Escape From Hawke House Boss: Hawkey '11. The Land of Dr. Bim '- Dr. Bim New Playable Character - Dr. Bim '12. Gortrey Residence '- The Tassie Devil's Rejects New Playable Character: Phillip Gortrey '''13. 'The Grampians '- Lost in the Bush, MossiMen Get Scared, Suction-Cup Gun Rampage '14. Mossi Headquarters '- New World (Small new hub) '''15. Further War-Torn Scrub - Swat Force Episode III planned storyline Mini-Games 'Bin Racing' This racing mini-game is unlocked after playing through the third world and knocking over 20 bins in 'Mossiville' 'Chicken Round-Up!' This timed mini-game can be unlocked after collecting 12 of the 24 chickens scattered across the worlds. 'Christmas Time!' A rhythm game that allows the player to take part in an ensemble performance.